When I look down to watch
by animage777
Summary: A young star starts to be fascinated to a half human and half demon man. She doesn't call it love. But due to certain circumstances she gets a chance to meet the half demon up close.


Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first time posting a fanfic about Inuyasha .

This story is another version of the story I wrote "The blonde star and the black king." This story will be a lot different don't worry.

I am playing with the plot more. I apologize if the character is a little bit OC in advance and for any grammar errors. So uhm..enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Introduction:

There is a legend about beings who watches over the humans and demons.

It is not because they wanted to be the guardians of both race to insure the safety of those lives.

They watch because they do it for sheer entertainment. It is like watching a reality television show.

They love to watch because both races act like children.

It would be the first word those watchers would utter when asked what they think about those creatures.

Often times these so called watchers would start having their favorite humans and demons, just like we have our favorite celebrity.

These watchers become their favorites' sponsors granting wishes from time to time to make the lives of t their favorites easier.

They don't care if the wishes they grant if it is for the greater good or the opposite.

They only care about their favorites and not the hundreds of people their favorites might help or get killed.

They also want to do it to make things more entertaining. If the humans and demons get boring they just move on and find a new entertaining person.

There are always cases were these watchers fall in love with the lesser living creatures that they are watching.

In some really rare cases they decide to leave their comfortable life to be with the person they love and they are called a fallen star.

Their life span depends on the partner they'll choose. Their lives will be tied to their lover in a ceremony called marriage.

It doesn't matter what kind of marriage it is. If their partners die the stars themselves will die.

But in reality not all stars who chooses to come down to the land of humans and demons has a successful love life.

A lot of them were actually rejected by the person they love.

Any star who hasn't chosen yet, a human or demon mate in fifty years will die and become a round metal.

Once they leave the land of the stars they can never go back. They have to live the remaing days of their life in the world of human and demons.

And yes I am talking about the bright shining circular objects we see in the night sky we call stars.

There is another term that is always confused with the fallen star. It is the "falling stars". Falling stars are dead stars that fall from the sky.

As they fall their bodies slowly becomes a hot iron metal thingy. That's why people from below always thought that stars are just hot metals in the sky.

These are the creatures we often watch at night. Not knowing that we are being watched by them as well.

This tale is about a star princess named Kagome who falls in love with a half demon named Inuyasha.

Is it really a happy ending? Will Kagome be rejected like some of her kind was?

* * *

Chapter One: Lyra

Like in the world of the human and demon race the land of the stars have also countries and kingdoms.

These kingdoms are called Constellations. They are the group of stars we see at night. There are eight-eight in total.

They hide their kingdoms to other races by a blinding light using Shikon jewels. That's what we see them at night.

All of the stars are born with Shikon Jewels that is where most of their powers come from.

In the constellation called Lyra.

A young princess with long slightly messy hair, brown eyes and tan skin that looks like fifteen or sixteen in human age is stomping towards the castle gardens.

Her garden to be exact, everybody was doing their best to get out of the princess's way.

Although Prince Kagome is known to be a very kind and caring person you still don't mess with her when she's angry if you value your life.

She really becomes a green eyed monster when she mad…literally.

The last one she transformed into her alter ego was when she saw a servant ordering around one of his co-workers while he was on the king's throne room sitting on the king's chair and drinking the king's wine!

* * *

Meanwhile her younger brother, price Souta is at Kagome's garden waiting for her sister to arrive.

He is sitting on one of the rocks near a very large pond that its waters glitter.

It has fishes that look a lot like Kois but sort of different. Souta may look like a normal ten year old kid but don't be fooled.

That black haired kid is over a hundred years old and is really smart after all he is the heir to the throne of Lyra he is the crowned prince.

Minutes later his older sister arrived at the garden clearly in a dark mood.

"What upsets you my dear sister?" Souta asked in an amused tone.

"I was told that the meeting would only last for a few hours! But it didn't it took place the whole night! Look the sun is already coming up!" Kagome hissed as she pointed at the sun. It is impossible for the star people to watch the humans and demons when the sun up because of its bright light.

"What if it took that long? The meeting is about your wedding preparations to prince Hojo from the most powerful Hydra constellation. He is also your long time crush." Souta reasoned.

Kagome was irritated by how her little brother have been reasoning to her complains since the moment she came in the garden.

She turned to her brother ready to snap at him when she was her brother's eyes.

They were full of sadness that it made Kagome's heart hurt and her anger slowly faded away.

She realized how petty her complaints are…

She didn't even think of the people she will be leaving in two month's time, when she will finally move to her new constellation.

She knew that her little brother will be the one who will be the most affected since Kagome is more of a mother and a best friend to him.

Once Kagome becomes the wife of the crowned prince Hojo and the future queen of Hydra constellation she will rarely visit Lyra.

She will have a lot of things going on. New responsibilities and she will also have to learn Hydra's culture and history.

Lastly she will have her queen training all of which will keep her busy.

Souta will be very busy too and will not be allowed to visit Hydra for unnecessary reasons like "I miss my sister" since it will be a high risk to the heir's security.

Kagome slowly walks towards her little brother and sat beside him.

She then apologized about only think about herself and not the other people she will be leaving behind.

She also apologized for not being able to delay the wedding so she could stay with her family more.

-End of chapter

* * *

So what do you guys think of my first chapter? Please give me a review so I can improve more or if any of you has questions. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
